Question: Let $ABCDE$ be a pentagon inscribed in a circle such that $AB = CD = 3$, $BC = DE = 10$, and $AE= 14$. The sum of the lengths of all diagonals of $ABCDE$ is equal to $\frac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. What is $m+n$ ?
$\textbf{(A) }129\qquad \textbf{(B) }247\qquad \textbf{(C) }353\qquad \textbf{(D) }391\qquad \textbf{(E) }421\qquad$

Answer: Let $a$ denote the length of a diagonal opposite adjacent sides of length $14$ and $3$, $b$ for sides $14$ and $10$, and $c$ for sides $3$ and $10$. Using Ptolemy's Theorem on the five possible quadrilaterals in the configuration, we obtain:
\begin{align} c^2 &= 3a+100 \\ c^2 &= 10b+9 \\ ab &= 30+14c \\ ac &= 3c+140\\ bc &= 10c+42 \end{align}
Using equations $(1)$ and $(2)$, we obtain:
\[a = \frac{c^2-100}{3}\]
and
\[b = \frac{c^2-9}{10}\]
Plugging into equation $(4)$, we find that:
\begin{align*} \frac{c^2-100}{3}c &= 3c + 140\\ \frac{c^3-100c}{3} &= 3c + 140\\ c^3-100c &= 9c + 420\\ c^3-109c-420 &=0\\ (c-12)(c+7)(c+5)&=0 \end{align*}
Or similarly into equation $(5)$ to check:
\begin{align*} \frac{c^2-9}{10}c &= 10c+42\\ \frac{c^3-9c}{10} &= 10c + 42\\ c^3-9c &= 100c + 420\\ c^3-109c-420 &=0\\ (c-12)(c+7)(c+5)&=0 \end{align*}
$c$, being a length, must be positive, implying that $c=12$. In fact, this is reasonable, since $10+3\approx 12$ in the pentagon with apparently obtuse angles. Plugging this back into equations $(1)$ and $(2)$ we find that $a = \frac{44}{3}$ and $b= \frac{135}{10}=\frac{27}{2}$.
We desire $3c+a+b = 3\cdot 12 + \frac{44}{3} + \frac{27}{2} = \frac{216+88+81}{6}=\frac{385}{6}$, so it follows that the answer is $385 + 6 = \boxed{391}$